Unshō Ishizuka
Yukinori Ishizuka (石塚 運昇; May 16, 1951 – August 13, 2018), better known as Unshō Ishizuka (石塚 運昇) was a Japanese voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Shrek 3 (2007) - Prince Charming Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Lucha Master *Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor (2017) - Burks Blaumohn *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Café Florian Manager (ep3) *Attack on Titan (2013) - Annie's Father *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Georg Gomez *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Georg Gomez *Black Bullet (2014) - Sōgen Saitake (ep5) *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Patrick *Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) - Jet Black *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Domon (ep13) *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Shūzan Ōsawa *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2017) - Casserale, Mr. Satan *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2002) - Copy Editor (ep12) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Van Hohenheim *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Gen Fudō *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Alien (ep7), Sea Monkey (ep7), Shibainu (ep7), Shiro Kumamoto (ep7) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Owner Kizaki *Guin Saga (2009) - Marus *House of Five Leaves (2010) - Benzō (ep11) *Hyōka (2012) - Hanai (ep22) *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Bunta Fujiwara *Iron Man (2010) - Defense Minister Kuroda *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Joseph Joestar *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - Joseph Joestar *Jormungand (2012) - Lehm *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Shio Sakaki *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Ginzō Nakamori *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Asterote Reighe/'Aster' *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Montague *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Sergei Smirnov, Spain Assembly Member *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005) - Brittany (ep18) *Sankarea (2012) - Dan'ichirō Sanka *Sound of the Sky (2010) - Klaus *Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online (2018) - Narration (ep1) *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Iwao Miyachi *Trigun (1998) - B.D. Neon *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Akugalpa Sa Domeisha *Wolf's Rain (2003-2004) - Quent Yaiden 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Van Hohenheim 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Mr. Satan *Lupin the 3rd: Bye-Bye Liberty: Close Call! (1989) - Jones *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (2013) - Sanda *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Admiral Borsalino/'Kizaru' 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Gus *Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place (2004) - Okabe *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Jet Black *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Ginzō Nakamori *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Mr. Satan *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of True Saviour Raoh: Chapter of Love (2006) - Sōga *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Huskisson *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Bunta Fujiwara *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Ginzō Nakamori *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988) - Vice Captain Meran *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Shinnō *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/'Kizaru' *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Dr. Ōkido, Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Dr. Ōkido, Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Dr. Ōkido, Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Narration *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Desmond Rutaganda *Redline (2009) - Volton *SOS! Tokyo Metro Explorers: The Next (2007) - George *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Ryū Hijikata *Street Fighter II Movie (1994) - Blanka *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Katoran *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Priest 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2007-2008) - Fedok Wockam *Blue Submarine No. 6 (1998-2000) - Sidra Dedson *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Gene Smilas *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990-1991) - Shūzō Saionji (ep3), Wang (ep2) *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2010) - Ginzō Nakamori *Devilman (1990) - Kaim (ep2) *Down Load: Namiamidabutsu wa Ai no Uta (1992) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver (2000-2001) - Kei Munakata *éX-Driver: Nina&Rei Danger Zone (2002) - Kei Munakata *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Toki (2008) - Sōga *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Sōga *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Shio Sakaki *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Asterote Reighe/'Aster' *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2012) - Meran, Yonem Kirks (ep4) *Ninja Gaiden (1991) - Dr. Ned Friedman *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Kōshirō *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Donovan Baine *Violence Jack: Harem Bomber (1986) - Narrator *Violence Jack: Hell's Wind (1990) - Violence Jack 'Web Anime' *FLAG (2006-2007) - Keiichi Akagi *Time of Eve (2009) - Katoran (ep4) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Captain Mathews Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Gennadii I. Kozyrev *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Tōgo Yoritomo *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - An'jou *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Jack Bartlett *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Victor Voychek *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Belgar *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Dakkam *Aria: The Origination: The Sky Over the Blue Planet (2008) - Café Florian Manager *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Augus *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Void *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Sidra Dedson *Blue Submarine No. 6: Inactive Time: Time and Tide (2000) - Sidra Dedson *Breath of Fire IV: The Unfading Ones (2000) - Scias *Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter (2002) - Odjn *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Volhelm *code_18 (2011) - Genkurō Kanbara *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Jet Black *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Brad Wong *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Brad Wong *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Dwarf *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Mr. Satan *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Grandel *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Sōichirō Kuzuki *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Victor Bergmann *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Ulk *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Bunta Fujiwara *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Heihachi Edajima *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Devo the Cursed *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Joseph Joestar *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Shio Sakaki *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Bryan Roses *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Captain Gantu *Legaia: Duel Saga (2001) - Ayne *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Steven Armstrong *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Hōjō Ujiyasu *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Hōjō Ujiyasu *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! (2003) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Zabuza Momochi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *Persona 4 (2008) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Ryōtarō Dōjima *Project X Zone (2012) - Heihachi Mishima *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gerald *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Deego Aegis *Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story: On Fire! Kyōto Rinne (2006) - Fuji *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Male Middle-Aged Type 1, Yonem Kirks *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Sergei Smirnov *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Hōjō Ujiyasu *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Hōjō Ujiyasu, Narration *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Kaiō *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Commander Gore *Shining Blade (2012) - Gōryūki *Shining Resonance (2014) - Burroughs *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Gunther *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Adlai Larsbird *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Rendler *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Graces (2009) - President Dylan Paradine *Tales of Graces f (2010) - President Dylan Paradine *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Eugene Gallardo *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Eugene Gallardo *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Eugene Gallardo *The Last Story (2011) - Quark *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Daryl Rommedahl *XenobladeX (2015) - Luxaar *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Captain Mathews *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Captain Mathews *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Captain Mathews *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Captain Mathews *Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 (2001) - Garret Schmitzer, Narration 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - William Miles *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - William Miles *God of War: Nativity Sign (2010) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Zabuza Momochi *Resistance: Retaliation (2009) - Steven Cartwright *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Troy Musou (2011) - Odysseus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (203) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2018. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors